Lazy
by stealth gato
Summary: Kiba has a slight obsession that turns into something more... KIBASHIKA yes, Kiba and Shikamaru get it on. YAOI LEMONS


I was challenged to write a Kiba Shika story when I wrote them together in my story Secret. This is what I came up with. I hope everyone likes it!

WARNING: Kiba/Shika butt smexing!  
Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

Kiba knew exactly when his obsession started. It was back in preschool when the teacher had round up all six children and asked them to introduce themselves and say something they liked to do. Five of the four year olds had enthusiastically introduced themselves and proudly announced their favorite thing to do, Naruto like playing ninjas, Sakura liked playing dress up, Ino liked picking flowers, Choji liked eating anything and Kiba liked playing with his puppy. But then it was Shikamaru's turn. The boy mumbled his name and then proceeded to tell the class that he liked doing nothing in such a bored tone that it had actually made Kiba angry. From that point on he'd made it his life's goal to see Shikamaru get excited about something. He was now a junior in college and Shikamaru was still as lazy and bored as ever. And it infuriated Kiba.

"Kiba, seriously, if you growl one more time I'm going to punch you." Naruto sighed as he shifted his backpack on his shoulder.

"Don't you think it's weird though? I mean he got an F, a fucking F, and all he does is shrug."

"You get Fs all the time and it never seems to bother you."

"Fuck you, blondie, I haven't gotten an F since high school. But this is Shikamaru we're talking about. I mean the guy's never gotten below and A+ on anything ever. And now he gets and F and he doesn't even act like it's a big deal? I mean, even the Ice Prince goes on a rampage when he gets an A-."

"That's because Sasuke is actually very uptight no matter how uncaring he tries to be. Shika honestly doesn't give a damn about anything. You realize that he's a double major and minor and should have actually already graduated, like twice, except for the fact that he refuses to take a PE course? That's how much of a lazy genius he is, that F doesn't mean anything to him." Kiba growled again and was punched in the arm. He glared at his blonde companion who just glared back. "I told you, growl again and I'll punch you."

"Punch me again, I dare you." Kiba growled. He didn't miss the twitch of Naruto's fist, but the blonde knew better than to actually hit him when dared, he wasn't nick-named 'The Beast' in high school for nothing.

"Just stop being all pissy about Shikamaru, it's annoying."

"But seriously, Nar, the guy has less emotion than Sasuke, and that's saying a hell of a lot."

"Shika has plenty of emotion. Maybe he's not as expressive as us, but it's there if you pay attention to him." Kiba growled again. He really wanted to argue that point to Naruto. He'd spent the past 16 years watching Shikamaru and the boy had nothing but the same bored poker face. He'd seen Sasuke angry plenty of times (and unfortunately had seen him when he was being intimate with Naruto) and Sasuke was supposed to be the epitome of emotionless, but so far he'd never seen any emotion come from Shikamaru. Half-hearted glares and smiles that never quite reached your eyes weren't what Kiba considered emotion.

"Whatever, I've got class." He scoffed and turned to walk towards his building. Naruto shouted something at him, but he didn't hear. With an annoyed sigh he sat down at the table in the back of the lecture hall. He waited a few minutes before the chair beside him was pulled out and Shikamaru sat down.

"Hey, Kiba." The boy drawled lazily as he put his bag on the table to use as a pillow.

"What's up Shika? How's your day been?"

"Troublesome." The lazy boy shrugged. "I mean I had to wake up at 2 so I wouldn't be late to this class."

"Oh, how terrible." Kiba rolled his eyes. Shikamaru pissed him off so much he usually found himself wanting to throttle the lazy genius. After class ended the two brunettes were walking together back to their on campus apartment. Since Naruto had started living with Sasuke, Kiba was forced to live with the only other person he knew at the university, the bane of his existence Shikamaru. Living with the boy only further infuriated him because he got to see firsthand how **nothing** ever bothered him… ever. Shikamaru unlocked the door and stepped in, Kiba following closely behind. Kiba collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. He could hear Shikamaru doing something in the kitchen, but really didn't care too much. Half an hour later the apartment was filled with the smell of burnt steak and Shikamaru's sighs.

"Damn, burned it. I guess I'll just have to throw it out." He finally said. Kiba growled angrily.

"That's it!" He shouted as he stood before glaring at his roommate.

"Something bothering you, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

"You! You're what's bothering me! What the fuck is wrong with you, Shikamaru? You never get upset about anything! Your day is terrible because you had to wake up at 2 for a fucking 2:15 class? Well boo-fucking-hoo, I've been up since 5am working my fucking ass off so I can fucking graduate in the next few years. You got an F on that major project and you're not even bothered while I get a C and am still scraping to pass. You burned a steak and decide to throw it out when I haven't eaten meat in a week because I can't afford to go grocery shopping! You fucking piss me off!"

"That's not entirely true."

"It is true! I've known you for 16 years, Shikamaru! You're never interested in anything, you're never bothered by anything, everything is just too troublesome for you to even worry about so you just lazily float through life going with the flow never bothered one way or the other."

"I worry about things."

"Like what? The weather? Because the only thing you seem to care about it watching clouds." Kiba growled. Shikamaru looked off to the side. "Seriously? That's the only thing you worry about?"

"Of course not."

"Then what?"

"I worry about having to take PE." Kiba's fist had slammed through the cabinet door beside Shikamaru's head before either boy knew what was happening.

"You're fucking infuriating, you know that?" He glared at the slightly smaller man who suddenly wasn't so bored any more.

"I think I'm worrying about my physical safety at this point as well." He said softly when he realized he was pinned between Kiba's body and the counter with no way of escaping if Kiba decided to hit him next. "I'm also worried about the fine we're going to have to pay because you broke the cabinet door, and your fist after punching through solid wood like that." Kiba growled, clearly not amused by Shikamaru's worries.

"Seriously, I kind of want to strangle you just to see you feeling something other than boredom." He threatened.

"I don't think I'm bored right now." He mumbled hesitantly. Kiba growled angrily and suddenly their lips were pressing against each other. He pulled away briefly to look at the lazy boy, who was looking up at him in confusion.

"Sorry, I can't stop." Kiba breathed before sealing their lips together again. Shikamaru didn't resist as Kiba's tongue pressed into his mouth and the dog lover nearly pulled back in shock when he felt Shikamaru's tongue moving against his. The kiss was rough and uncoordinated. Kiba had had many steamy make out sessions with people he'd dated, but this kiss was nothing like it. This kiss was rough and frustrated, as well as timid and experimental. He didn't really know what the kiss meant, all he knew is that he wanted to keep kissing his lazy roommate.

"Kiba." Shikamaru breathed as he thread his fingers through wild brunette locks to pull the dog boy's head even closer. Shikamaru didn't know what was going on any more than Kiba did. Sure he'd kissed a few people a few times, but nothing like this. He could tell Kiba was holding back slightly, as if he were afraid of scaring him off, but Shikamaru just wanted to let the other know it was okay. With a low groan from the dog boy, their bodies were brought flush against each other. Shikamaru was shocked, though, to feel Kiba's arousal pressing against his crotch. Although Kiba did have a reputation for being a play boy, Shikamaru knew Kiba's arousal meant something different, he just wasn't sure what.

"Shika, I really can't stop." Kiba panted softly as his hips rolled, trying to create friction against his erection. He sucked gently at Shikamaru's pulse point as he arms wrapped around the lazy boy's body, cupping his ass slightly and pulling their hips even harder together. The lazy one shivered slightly.

"It's okay, you don't have to." He whispered. He wouldn't deny it felt good, he was a man and men did have needs, and he did like the idea of being lazy and just letting Kiba take care of his needs. Shikamaru's hips rolled and Kiba groaned in need. Shikamaru moaned softly as Kiba bit his neck.

"Please, I need," Kiba panted but couldn't finish his sentence. Shikamaru wasn't quite sure what he had meant, but he was almost completely positive what it was so he just nodded. Kiba nodded back and soon they were stumbling backwards towards Kiba's bedroom. Shikamaru found himself on Kiba's bed with his roommate over him; both of them were completely naked. He barely had time to wonder how they ended up naked in bed so quickly before Kiba kissed him and his mind went blank.

Kiba could feel Shikamaru's pulse beating erratically as he sucked along his pulse point. He couldn't stop himself any more when he realized Shikamaru was getting excited. He could feel the slightly smaller man's erection pressing against his hip, Shikamaru was aroused and it made Kiba even hornier. Usually he had more control, but he was so far gone that just a few rolls from Shikamaru's hips and he was coming on Shikamaru's stomach, as was the other boy.

"Fuck, I'm still hard." He groaned as his hips kept rocking. He was tempted to just spread Shikamaru's legs and go at it, but he also didn't want to rape one of his closest friends.

"Me too." Shikamaru panted as he pulled Kiba closer, his legs spreading automatically as the dog boy settled between them.

"I can't," He started.

"That's fine." The other panted. Shikamaru felt something brush through the goopy mess on his stomach before slick fingers pressed into his entrance. He hissed slightly at the feeling of being stretched further than he was use to. Kiba placed gentle kisses along the lazy boy's collar bone, enjoying the shivers of pleasure that came from the simple gesture. He was getting impatient just from feeling the way Shikamaru's insides clamped around his fingers.

"Can I?" He asked softly. Shikamaru just nodded. The lazy boy's eyes squeezed closed as he prepared to be penetrated. It hurt, but fortunately years of laziness helped him stay relaxed so it didn't hurt as much as it could. After a few moments he was completely use to the feeling, and he enjoyed it. Kiba's erection was hot and thick and it felt really good, throbbing inside of him. Kiba was enjoying the feeling of Shikamaru's twitching insides clamping around him as well. Although he was pretty sure Shikamaru was okay, he waited a good minute at least for the lazy boy to get use to being filled before he even began moving.

It started out slow, almost excruciatingly slow. Kiba pulled almost all the way out before slowly pushing all the way back in. He changed the angle of his hips and did it once again, slowly out and slowly back in. He did it a third time and Shikamaru moaned deeply as his eyes rolled back, back arched and toes curled; Kiba had found his prostate. With a small smirk the dog lover began to pick up the pace, making sure to hit the other boy's prostate with every thrust. Shikamaru's moans and pants and mewls were almost too much for Kiba. He wasn't use to seeing Shikamaru so expressive. With a violent shudder as his only warning, Kiba came hard into the other boy. Shikamaru almost screamed as his own orgasm ripped through his body.

Kiba didn't even have time to catch his breath before he was hard again. A small nod from Shikamaru let him know it was okay to go again. His whole body was hypersensitive from his last orgasm as he thrust into the still quivering boy below him. Shikamaru's eyes were rolled back, his mouth agape as he gasped for air, a thin layer of sweat glistening on his flushed face, and Kiba had never seen anything sexier in his life. His mind went blank and his body went on autopilot, it was too much for him to see Shikamaru like that. Shikamaru had long been gone by that point. They didn't know how long they had gone at it, they were waking up the next morning before they realized they'd even fallen asleep. Shikamaru winced slightly at the sticky feel of his stomach and the soreness of his backside.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Kiba sighed heavily.

"If I didn't want you to, you know I wouldn't have let you." Shikamaru sighed as well. He gave Kiba a curious look. "Why did you have sex with me anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess it makes sense, though. I mean I've been watching you since the first day we met, it's only natural that some sort of romantic feelings developed."

"Watching me?"

"Not like stalking, just… observing, I guess." Shikamaru looked confused. "You always looked so bored all the time, I just wanted to see if you could be anything other than bored."

"Well, I definitely wasn't bored last night." He laughed softly. Kiba smiled and shook his head.

"No, you weren't." He looked closely at Shikamaru. "Last night meant something, you know. At least for me."

"I know, me too." He nodded.

"I know you just think relationships are troublesome, but could you try for me?" He asked softly. Shikamaru smiled a bit sadly.

"Why do you want to be with me, Kiba?" He asked. The dog boy blinked, clearly not understanding the question. "I mean, I'm lazy and don't try. I don't really care about a lot of stuff. I get bored easily. I think everything is troublesome." He began listing.

"Well I'm a certified moron. I'm overly energetic, and easily distracted. I'm a flirt. And tend to jump into things without thinking." Kiba smiled. "But I also have some pretty damn good qualities, and I know you do too." Shikamaru laughed. "Look, Shika, this might be one of those things that I'm jumping into without thinking through. This might be one of those things that you quickly lose interest in and start to think is troublesome. But it could be something that's greater than either of us even imagined. Don't you want to at least try?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I definitely want to give this a try." With a small smile, the dog boy kissed the lazy boy, pouring all his affection into the intimate connection. Shikamaru smiled and returned the feelings through his kiss as well. THE END.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
